The Great Prophecy
by emmyroxx
Summary: A girl who everyone thinks is a half-blood comes to camp after a harrowing experience. She finds secrets about herself she didn't know. Takes place a couple yrs after The last Olympian. Thanks to CooCooBananaBell for help! REVIEW me and I'll review you!
1. I meet Evil McPerfectpants

_**ONE**_

**Ω**

**I meet Evil Mcperfectpants**

I guess I went insane when a Pegasus winked at me on my way up to the top of the Empire State Building. Up until then I was perfectly sane. Alice saw it too, so I'm not crazy. Alice and I ditched Audrey Day High school to go to Central Park, but we had been there so many times that we decided to shake things up a little and go to the tallest building in New York. Alice Hart wore her long golden blonde hair "Boho Wavy" (as she called it), and had sparkly chocolate-brown eye shadow on that made her blue eyes shimmer. I wasn't surprised. Alice was beautiful, and a teensy bit conceited. Compared to me, she was a goddess. I, on the other hand, had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with flecks of gold in them. I'm just boring Emma. I have a last name, that by law I'm required to have, but I refuse to use it. It's my adoptive mother's last name (If it's even right to call her a mother.) I just don't want to be known by the last name of the most evil woman on the planet.

Anyway, Alice and I were on our way up when she gasped.

"Alice," I said "What's wrong?"

"Oh Emma, not again!" She replied "I chipped my nail polish!"

She held her manicured thumb up to the window, and then I saw a black mass out of the corner of my eye flying through the sky.

"Alice! Look!"

She shoved me out of the way and gazed out the window. There it was. High in the sky was a floating black horse. I squinted to get a better look, and saw what looked to be someone on its back.

"Alice, I think it has a boy on its back." I yelled.

"Ooh, I wonder if he's cute!" she squealed and flipped her hair.

Definitely an Alice reply.

When I looked up again, it was gone. Once we got to the top of the building, we looked around. Almost instantly, I felt a chill run down my spine. My gaze locked on a harsh looking woman, with slick black hair and sinister red eyes. Something about her spotless outfit was off. She was dressed like she was going to a cocktail party on top of a tourist attraction. Her red eyes landed on Alice and I, and I no longer felt safe.

"Alice." I whispered, tugging her away from the woman.

"What?" she giggled back.

I didn't answer as we walked away from her to the other side of the building. It was oddly deserted today. Just me, Alice, and Evil Mcperfectpants. Then Evil Mcperfectpants walked over to us with a fake smile glued to her face. She walked with a limp.

"Hello Girls," she smirked. "Shouldn't you be at Audrey Day right now?"

She knew our school? My adrenaline kicked in as Alice and I slowly backed away from the woman.

"Um, we were just selling cookies to…to the pigeons!" Alice replied with a smile.

Such an airhead when it comes to thinking on the spot…or any thinking at all.

"I bet you were." she cackled, slowly but deliberately heading towards us.

I started rapidly pushing the down button the elevator.

"You're not going anywhere." she hissed, and erupted into flames, turning into a freaky looking creature.

On the left was a donkey leg, and on the right was a metal-like pipe. We screamed, and started pounding on the elevator doors. She started manically laughing, and we turned to look at her. She was slowly hobbling towards us and was only a couple yards away. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened to reveal a lanky teenage boy with bad acne, and hooves for feet. Alice gasped. Could this day get any weirder? I didn't have time to think about it, because everything went black.


	2. I Visit Camp Crazy

TWO

**Ω**

**I Visit Camp Crazy**

Over the next hours I floated in and out of conciousness. I heard snips of conversations, and at one point I finally woke up.

"Is she awake?" asked a voice I recognized as Alice.

"I think she is." answered another voice.

That voice turned out to be Grover, the satyr that saved Alice and I.

"What was that thing?" I said as I explained about Evil Mcperfectpants.

"That was an empousa." he answered.

"A wha-?"

"Wait until we get to Camp."

We took a cab to "camp", arriving late in the afternoon.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" Grover said half-heartedly.

We walked past tons cabins, all beautifully customized. However, one was truly amazing. I stopped abruptly in front of a huge cabin that looked just like the ocean. I felt a strong pull to just open the-

"Emma! Come on!" Grover yelled.

I sighed. We walked and walked until we reached the Big House. It was huge, with a sky-blue paint job and an eagle weathervane. And at least four stories high. Sitting in the front of the cabin was a half-horse/half-human thing.

"Hello," It said with a smile. "I'm Chiron."

"H-hi?" I struggled.

Chiron chuckled and said, "It's okay, I get that a lot. I'm a centaur. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Have you by any chance learned about the Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"Uh, yeah," I said "Like, Zeus and Athena?

"Yes, very good!" Chiron said. And with that he explained all about camp.

"No way am I a child of a Greek God." I stuttered, "Whose am I?"

"Um….," he hesitated "We're not sure until they claim you."

"Oh." I replied. "Then how do you know I'm a half-blood?"

I looked over to Alice. Alice was smiling all flirty at a certain boy who was swigging an obsidian sword around, knocking the heads off straw dummies. He was dressed in head-to-toe black and had the essence of darkness surrounding him.

"Are you dyslexic and ADHD?" asked Chiron.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"And has a monster recently tried to…I don't know...Kill you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Are you the child of a single parent?"

"I'm adopted."

"That's how we know!" He laughed and sent Alice and I off to the Dining Pavilion.

"My dad is going to freak out that I'm not home!" Alice said

"My mom is going to send out a missing persons report. Scratch that. She probably won't care."

Behind us Grover's voice said "Don't worry; they think your school sent you two on a trip to Europe.

"My dad won't believe that." Alice said.

"Where do we sit?" I asked.

"You sit at the Hermes table until you are claimed."

"Hermes?" I asked.

"The big table with lots of kids." Grover sighed.

We went and sat at a table crowded with tons of misfit kids. The table went silent and looked up at us. I smiled feebly and sat down. A flurry of questions started up, and I had a hard time answering all of them.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Ever stolen something?"

"How'd you get here?"

I coughed awkwardly. All of a sudden, they stopped talking to stare above Alice's head. Was my head not pretty enough to stare at?

Then I looked at her. Floating above her head was a pink heart. The Aphrodite table started clapping and Chiron stood up.

"Alice, you have been claimed by Aphrodite!" he said, "Go to your new cabin mates!"

Alice got up and model-walked her way to the lavish pink table. The other people there started throwing pink confetti all over her. She smiled one of her dazzling smiles, and sat down. I guess she forgot about me.

Later that night, I tried to fall asleep in the Hermes cabin. I was in an old sleeping bag in the far corner of the room. I was exausted, but there was so many people snoring and kicking, that I couldn't even shut an eye. I sighed and rolled over on my side.

My dreams were weird. I saw the empousa, the Pegasus in the sky, and the calming ocean. I woke up at three a.m to find the entire cabin awake and gawking at the top of my head.

"Uh…." I yawned, sitting up and attempting to pat down my bed-head, "What are you looking at?"

A boy slowly raised a pointing finger above my head. Confused, I got out of my sleeping bag and walked to a crooked mirror in the front of the room. It took a second for my eyes to adjust, and I squinted until the blue-green light over my head came into focus. A trident.

"Poseidon?" a voice whispered.

"But, I thought Percy…" Another person said in a low voice.

They were murmuring to each other until Chiron rode in wearing a night shirt and a cap. He almost instantly spotted me. I looked away, sheepishly.

"Judging by the trident over your head, it seems you have been claimed by Poseidon." He yawned, "Follow me."

I got my things, and followed him to the beautiful ocean cabin. Poseidon's Cabin. I practically skipped inside, to find it nearly empty. Only one person was in there. But the cabin was gorgeous. Seashells were everywhere, adorning the walls and floor in a pattern I couldn't comprehend. _And_ there was a prominent fountain in the back of the room.

"Perseus!" Chiron yelled "Wake up!"

"Ahhhh!" He yelled and fell off the top bunk onto the seashell paved floor.

"Chiron! What is it?" he asked, and then looked at me.

"Uh, Hi?" He said.

I looked to Chiron for help, but he was gone.

I walked over to a bunk on the opposite side of the room and sat down. Percy walked over and sat down next to me.

"Um," he said "Welcome to Poseidon's cabin. What's your name?"

"Emma." I replied quietly

Then he told me about the Big Three.

"So wait," I started, "How is it possible that I'm Poseidon's daughter, if you're-"

"I'll tell you in the morning."

And with that, he got up and went to bed.


	3. I Find Out I Have Two Dads

Three

**Ω**

**I Find Out I Have Two Dads**

When I woke up, I could have sworn Percy was talking into the fountain in the corner.

"Um… what are you doing?" I asked him.

"IMing... er, Iris Messaging. I'm talking to our half brother Tyson, a Cyclops. He lives with dad."

"Your brother is a Cyclops?"

"He's your brother too."

"Cool. More sibilings." I cried, astounded, "I've got a Cyclops brother named Typhon!"

"Nooo, Typhon is a Titan let loose courteous of yours truly. But it was an accident."

I guess if the Greek gods and goddesses existed, so did the titans. The Iris Message misted away, and Percy walked to the bunk under mine. My mind wandered. I started to think about waves and tides and how pretty that pink shell on the floor was. It reminded me of Alice, and somehow that reminded me of breakfast and how hungry I was.

"When's breakfast?" I said clutching my stomach.

"Right now. C'mon!" he grabbed my foot and pulled me off the top bunk. I landed hard on my butt.

"What was that for?" I growled.

"Do you want breakfast or not?"

I got up and pushed him out of the way. I bolted towards the Dinning Pavilion, not watching where I was going. I guess I should have. I ran head first into one of the, uh, _larger_ campers.

"Oh look, another water bug!" She grabbed me by my shirt collar and lifted me up, my feet dangling about five inches above the ground.

"Clarisse! Let her go! Remember what Poseidon can do!"

I turned my head to the best of my ability and saw Percy running toward Clarisse and I. She dropped me and I hit the ground _again_. She grunted and walked away.

"Who was that?" I heaved.

"That's Clarisse. Daughter of Ares, the god of war. Word of advice, don't make enemies with her. I know from experience." He smiled and helped me up and we walked together to the Poseidon table.

I noticed Alice on the way over. She was laughing and giggling with some of her new Aphrodite friends. She saw me, waved and then when back to giggling. She looked a lot different. Her skin was even more flawless than ever, and she was wearing a lot more makeup. Her eye shadow was purple and her eyeliner was green and sparkly. She was literally glowing.

I could have sworn I saw a pink stripe in her long blond hair, too. With breakfast out of the way, Percy took me swimming. It was so strange that we could breathe underwater, and that we didn't get wet. We floated and talked about all the gods and goddesses. Percy then decided to teach me how to use our Poseidon powers. I wasn't half bad.

"So just recently they built new cabins for the minor gods and Hades?"

"Yep! One of my best friends is in the Hades cabin. His name is Nico. His sister Bianca died about five years ago, and he just about hated me. But now it's all good."

"Speaking of friends, do you want to meet Alice? She's my best friend and the daughter of Aphrodite!"

"Sure, I'll introduce you to Nico and you'll intro me to Alice then we can introduce them to each other. Maybe you would also like to meet Annabeth, daughter of Athena, brainiac and my other best friend!"

We got out of the water completely dry and I left to grab Alice while Percy got his friends.

"Alice, c'mon! I want you to meet someone!" I smiled as a grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Wait! My toenails aren't dry yet!"

I should have seen that coming.

"I don't care if your toenails aren't dry! Percy wants to meet you!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her away from her toenail polish.

"Oh fine!" She huffed, and then winked, "Is he cute?"

"Oh God, Alice! I don't know!" I dragged her all the way to a cabin that looked like death itself.

"Oh… who is this person you want me to meet again? Nico di Angelo the creepy emo Hades kid?"

"Uhh, I hope not." I saw Percy waving at the door of the cabin. "How do you know about all the campers?" I asked.

"Duh, gossip! The Aphrodite girls are the best at it!"

"That explains a lot." I muttered under my breath.

We neared the cabin and the essence of death crept over all of us. I shivered.

"Nico! Come on dude get out of there we have company!" The door opened to reveal Percy and this ragged looking boy with medium long hair. I saw Alice blush when she looked at Percy, and she whispered to me, "Ohh! Fish is definitely in now."

She ran up to Percy and got the complete innocent look. "Hi! I'm Alice daughter of Aphrodite!" The girl next to Percy rolled her eyes and Percy said, "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon, and not in the mood to flirt."

"Ohh Poseidon is like... so cool! I guess…" she fingered her pink highlight. I jogged up to them.

"Hi, I'm Emma. Daughter of Poseidon." I said extending my arm to the girl I suspected to be Annabeth, and the boy Nico.

Nico looked at it, then back at me and blushed.

"Um… Hi. I, you know- uh…." He stuttered.

Annabeth looked at Percy then hit him playfully.

"You didn't tell me there was two Seaweed Brains!"

"I thought you knew, Wise Girl." Percy said sarcastically, and rubbed his arm. I walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Emma, the other Seaweed Brain."

"I thought so." Annabeth laughed, and then whispered in Percy's ear something that I couldn't understand. Nico slammed the door, and Percy and Annabeth walked away hand in hand.

"Oh. They have something going, don't they?" Alice said angrily.

I grabbed her and pulled her away," I think we should go canoeing."

I lead her to the lake and we found a little canoe. "C'mon get in!"

We stepped in and rowed out a little. I felt at home, but something inside of me felt a bit lost. We went a little further and Alice started to talk about her new friends. While she was gossiping, I noticed something move in the water. I looked over the edge and the weight of me leaning tipped us over. I was fine, but Alice was a little frazzled. She was screaming and yelling something about her hair getting frizzy when wet.

"Oh hush. There's something down there. You get yourself un-tipped and un-frizzed while I investigate!" Out of habit, I gulped some air into my lungs before going under. I looked around and saw a shadow with what looked to be a dorsal fin! I followed it. It led me around a corner and into the deeper, darker part of the water. Then I got a good look at it. A lake monster.

As if sensing me, it turned around and swam towards me. I let out a bubbly scream. But it passed me, and started heading towards Alice. I didn't want anything to hurt my friend. So I got angry. I willed the water to make a high wave that washed Alice and her fizzy hair all the way to shore. Then, I swam out to the monster. The thing gave me a once-over, and smiled a bestial grin. My anger turned to fear. I hightailed it out of the water, heaving on the shore when I reached it.

Back in the middle of the lake, the monster's fin circled our canoe, and then sucked into its large mouth from below. A threat. I fumed, clenching me fists. Electricity shot out of nowhere and hit the water. The anger that had built up in me was released. But a lightning bolt? The air smelled like fried sea serpent, and Alice was staring at me call creppy-like.

"Yo-yo-you just sent a lightning bolt at the water! Jenna says that's a sign of a daughter of Zeus!"

"Who's Jenna?"

"Main gossip girl!"

"That doesn't surprise me. Anyway, Alice, it was just a weird coincidence. This camp is pretty odd. It could've just been the weather." She shrugged. We walked together to the Dinning Pavilion, where the creepiest thing ever happened to me. We hadn't even past the Hermes table when Alice stopped in her tracks, stuttered, and pointed at my head with a shaking hand. I looked up and saw a lightning bolt above my head. Chiron came over and grabbed my arm.

"We need to see the Oracle!"

"The what-acle?"

"You have been claimed by both Zeus and Poseidon you need the consultancy of the Oracle, Rachel."

"That human girl Percy told me about?"

"Yeah...that _human_ girl."


	4. I Break the Oracle

FOUR

**Ω**

**I Break the Oracle**

Chiron led me to a girl with bright red hair. She was in the dusty old attic of the Big House, and was reading a book about saving the rainforest, only it was in Greek.

"RACHEL!" She fell off the chair she was sitting on and toppled over, ending up with her book open on her head.

"What do you want Chiron? Oh new Half blood... You don't want Rachel, you want the Oracle."

Chiron nodded then whispered to her something in Greek. Somehow, I knew what they were saying.

He seemed to be saying, "I think this is one of the seven Half bloods the prophecy mentioned."

"I can hear you!" I sighed.

"Right. Oracle time... Uh, ask the Oracle something!"

"Um, oh great Oracle, I have been claimed by Zeus and Poseidon and I… don't know what else to say!"

When I was done talking, Rachel's eyes were replaced by green glowing orbs.

"One claimed by three of the same

Shall answer the call meant for six more

Decide whether or not to play the villain's game

To help fulfill this poem of lore"

Rachel collapsed, and when I rushed to help her, she held up her hand, eyes closed, and said, "Its normal! Don't touch me!"

"Best leave her and try to figure out what she meant by that." Chiron pushed me away to be left alone to converse in Greek with that red haired Oracle of Delphi.

Alice came up to me and started to shake me. "That girl's eyes were glowing!"

"Yeah, I saw. She started to talk with the voice of the Oracle of Delphi."

"She said I was beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're gorgeous! Anyway, she said there was a call, meant for six more."

"A call for what?"

"I don't know, but she mentioned you, so you must be one of the seven!"

"Cool!"

"But it can't be me, she said 'claimed by three of the same' and I've only been claimed by two."

Just then, Chiron came over with a green-eyed, creepy-voiced Rachel and said, "Alice, this one is for you."

"Ah-uh-uh-uhhhhhh..." Rachel started to shake uncontrollably. She fell to the ground, writhing and convulsing. Just about every person in the room was watching the Oracle's breakdown. No one went to help her, though, because she was glowing. Some green mist forced its way out of her open mouth and a screech came echoing with it as it flew through the ceiling. After a moment, Rachel moaned and sat up.

"What just happened?" she said.

"Aw... My prophecy ruined the Oracle." Alice whined and pouted.

The Stoll brothers appeared at the top of the stairs and started pointing fingers, saying in sync, "Ohhhhhh you broke the Oracle!"

"Come with me all of you!" He sounded angry as he lifted up the weak and feverish form of Rachel onto his back and galloped down the stairs and into the common room of the Big House with us confused campers behind him. When he reached the front door, he let out a thunderous roar.

"CAMPERS! Come to attention!"

He chose a few campers and sent the rest away. Then he divided the remaining up until we had eight on one side and Chiron on the other. The eight consisted of Alice, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, a very confused Aphrodite cabin member named Jenna, Grover, and I. Rachel seemed like all the energy had been taken out of her. Then, Chiron invited some creepy person with eyes everywhere to take Rachel to the infirmary.

"Something is wrong with the Oracle..." He tried to finish before a boy from the Aphrodite cabin said, "No duh!"

"Do not interrupt me! This has never happened before. It could possibly be just because her body couldn't handle the power, or it could be something darker."

Percy chimed in, "Like what?" I backed him up, "Yeah, I'm kind of in the dark here." The room exploded with agreements.

"QUIET! Now, earlier today, Emma was claimed by Zeus _and_ Poseidon. We think that it's linked to the Great Prophecy, and this breakdown the Oracle has been experiencing."

"The Oracle could have just had stage fright!" some girl from Aphrodite suggested.

"Good suggestion Jenna, but I don't think it's that simple!" Chiron replied sarcastically.

"I don't see why I have to be here." said Nico, his hand resting on his sword hilt.

"Yeah, me neither." agreed Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I think you're smart enough to know why you're here and Nico, we need you on this quest."

"Wait, there's is a quest involved?" I asked.

"When something like this happens, a quest is always involved." added Percy.

"Yes, and you seven will be on it, as well as Rachel, if she survives..." he turned to the group of seven.

"The Quest is, if you chose to accept it, is to go to the underworld and find the spirit of the Oracle."

"Wait! Who said anything about the Underworld?" I burst.

"That's were all spirits go, if there not possessing a body!"

"No way am I going there again!" stuttered Grover.

"I'm fine with it, as long as no one is in the river Styx- _Percy_!" said Nico.

"Good, because you seven will be on this quest along with Rachel, once we revive her spirit from being deprived by the Oracle!"

"I'll do it as long as Alice can come." I said.

"Oh, she's coming, along with everyone else!"

"Do I have a say in this? The underworld is _so_ not good for my skin." complained Jenna.

"You're going and that's that. And so are Peter Jonson and Annabelle Chokes." Interjected a smug Dionysus.

"Oh. Dionysus. We weren't expecting you for another month." said Chiron.

"When I heard about all that has happened, I couldn't help but come watch your quest go up in flames!"

"Same old Dionysus." muttered Percy.


	5. I get a Third Dad

FIVE

**Ω**

**I Get a Third Dad**

So, I wasn't the person in the prophecy. Big Whoop. Rachel was still unconscious in the infirmary. She had a pale green tint to her face now. Plus, Grover was having a panic attack about going back into the underworld. I was so mad. Chiron moved me out of Poseidon's cabin, and into a miniscule room in the big house. I missed my bunk in Poseidon's Cabin already.

I got up from my room and started walking to the Dining Pavilion. I passed Thalia's Tree, whoever she was. Guarding the tree was a Giant Dragon. And on one of the branches was the dazzling Gold Fleece, rescued by Percy himself a few years ago. When I got to the Dining Pavilion, I ran into Clarisse again. Literally.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Clarisse barked as I tried to get away, "Watch it!"

"Sorry?" I replied.

"Are you sassing me, Water Bug?"

"No." I squeaked.

Clarisse didn't answer, but instead picked me up by my sleeve. It ripped completely off, leaving a gaping whole in the side of my shirt. This was the only camp shirt left that the Stoll brothers hadn't filled with itching powder. And it was my favorite color.

"Clarisse!" I yelled.

"Oh, poor water bug! It's wittle shirt is wipped." She sarcastically cooed.

"Cla-" I rumbled, but she cut me off.

"Oh wait. I forgot, I can't call you water bug anymore. You don't even know who your daddy is anymore, do you?" She laughed.

Out of nowhere, I felt dark power surging through me. Clarisse felt it too, because she dropped me instantly. Alice rounded the corner, and stopped, looking at me warily.

"Emma," Alice yelled, "Are you okay?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, because Alice let out a blood-curdling scream. A humongous crack was opening around me. It quickly traveled in a U-shape towards Clarisse. Then, dozens of skeletons started crawling out of it. They began attacking Clarisse and she started screaming. Everyone in the dining pavilion started yelling and running away. Everyone except Nico. Unfazed, he slowly rose from his lunch table and turned to stare at my surprised face. The skeletons had stopped terrorizing Clarisse to bow to me. Nico walked over, his rugged hair barely falling over his eyes.

"Come here often?" He laughed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled, "I got angry, and-and, _this_ happened!"

Before he got a chance to answer, yellow holographic bones circled the top of my head. Hades claimed me. Chiron galloped over and Nico explained.

"This is unbelievable!" Chiron yelled, "How is this even possible?"

Then he turned to me. I was busy counting the leftover bones from the skeletons.

"Emma," He started, "Get your friends, because you need to go to Mount Olympus. IMMEDIATELY!"

He furiously left, and Nico turned to me.

"So…." I started.

"Yeah…." He smiled, then blushed "That was cool."

He was cute.

"So Nico," I said. "Do _you _come here often?"

We laughed together and walked to gather Percy, Annabeth, and Alice and the rest for the quest. It was now late in the afternoon, and the June sun let out sweltering heat.

"Hey Nico?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Wanna go for a canoe ride with me?" I smiled. "I saw a Sea monster earlier in the lake, and, well…."

"Sounds good." He blushed.

We canoed around the lake until I found the spot I had yesterday. I put Nico and I in an air bubble, and we searched the lake for the monster. I found a suspicious looking cave and we went inside. Almost instantly we heard a roar. The sea monster swam out of the cave, and knocked me out of the way with his giant tail. I heard Nico yell "Get away from her!"

He kicked himself out of his air bubble, and did the freaky "Open-ground-let-out-dead-things" thing, got me, and swam to shore. I lay on the sand with my eyes closed, but I could hear him gasping for breath.

"Th-thank you!" I sputtered.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

He stared deep in to my eyes, and leaned in and… a gas bubble from the monster exploded from the lake. He blushed a deep red and I laughed awkwardly. Some day this was.


End file.
